


5-7-5

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Haiku, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wank!haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	5-7-5

**Dean**  
Alone in the room  
Magic fingers vibrating  
He thinks of Cas now

 **Sam**  
He should not feel this  
He thinks of Dean when he comes  
Shame on his fingers

 **Castiel**  
The Heavens rumble  
He imagines Dean's soft touch  
He could Fall for this

 **Ruby**  
Fingers dance on skin  
She touches flesh that is not hers  
Inside, someone screams

 **John**  
Fingers over skin  
His touch too rough for hers  
He misses her so much

 **Jo**  
Her fingers inside  
She thinks of Dean against her  
And Sam behind him

 **Ellen**  
John took Bill from her  
But it's his name when she comes  
She cannot hate him

 **Bobby**  
He's getting old now  
Takes him longer to finish  
Julie Newmar in mind

 **Lucifer**  
Cast out from his home  
Loving himself in God's name  
Heaven will tremble

 **Anna**  
Back in Heaven's arms  
She fell so she could feel love  
Now she feels herself

 **Mary**  
His touch is careful  
Softer than any Hunter  
She likes it that way

 **Impala**  
Hands on her engine  
She's warm where Dean touches her  
She loves her stick shift

 **Alastair**  
Blood across his flesh  
He thinks of Dean, blade in hand  
Hell is lonely now

 **Uriel**  
Feathers over skin  
Dean Winchester trespasses here  
Castiel is his

 **God**  
They come from his body  
Creating humanity  
Each seed giving life


End file.
